Diana Patrick
Diana Patrick '''has been working as a director on '''138 episodes of Emmerdale since 1998. She has also directed other shows such as Coronation Street, The Bill, Doctors, Father Brown, Casualty, The Dumping Ground ''and ''Heartbeat. Episodes directed by Diana Patrick 1990s 1998 (7 episodes) * Episode 2357 (7th May 1998) * Episode 2443 (12th November 1998) * Episode 2444 (17th November 1998) * Episode 2445 (18th November 1998) * Episode 2462 (24th December 1998) * Episode 2463 (25th December 1998) * Episode 2464 (29th December 1998) 1999 (7 episodes) * Episode 2528 (27th May 1999) * Episode 2529 (28th May 1999) * Episode 2530 (1st June 1999) * Episode 2531 (2nd June 1999) * Episode 2549 (14th July 1999) * Episode 2550 (15th July 1999) * Episode 2551 (20th July 1999) 2000s 2000 (7 episodes) * Episode 2673 (29th March 2000) * Episode 2674 (30th March 2000) * Episode 2675 (4th April 2000) * Episode 2695 (18th May 2000) * Episode 2696 (23rd May 2000) * Episode 2697 (24th May 2000) * Episode 2698 (25th May 2000) 2004 (17 episodes) * Episode 3704 (4th April 2004) * Episode 3705 (5th April 2004) * Episode 3706 (6th April 2004) * Episode 3707 (7th April 2004) * Episode 3708 (8th April 2004) * Episode 3709 (9th April 2004) * Episode 3740 (16th May 2004) * Episode 3741 (17th May 2004) * Episode 3742/3743 (18th May 2004) * Episode 3744 (19th May 2004) * Episode 3745 (20th May 2004) * Episode 3914 (5th December 2004) * Episode 3915 (6th December 2004) * Episode 3916 (7th December 2004) * Episode 3917 (8th December 2004) * Episode 3918 (9th December 2004) * Episode 3919 (10th December 2004) 2005 (17 episodes) * Episode 3956 (23rd January 2005) * Episode 3957 (24th January 2005) * Episode 3958 (25th January 2005) * Episode 3959 (26th January 2005) * Episode 3960 (27th January 2005) * Episode 3961 (28th January 2005) * Episode 4110 (27th July 2005) * Episode 4111 (28th July 2005) * Episode 4112 (29th July 2005) * Episode 4113 (31st July 2005) * Episode 4114 (1st August 2005) * Episode 4115 (2nd August 2005) * Episode 4152 (15th September 2005) * Episode 4153 (16th September 2005) * Episode 4154 (18th September 2005) * Episode 4155 (19th September 2005) * Episode 4156/4157 (20th September 2005) 2006 (8 episodes) * Episode 4308 (13th March 2006) * Episode 4309 (14th March 2006) * Episode 4310 (15th March 2006) * Episode 4311 (16th March 2006) * Episode 4352 (3rd May 2006) * Episode 4353 (4th May 2006) * Episode 4354 (5th May 2006) * Episode 4355 (7th May 2006) 2007 (8 episodes) * Episode 4596 (11th February 2007) * Episode 4597 (12th February 2007) * Episode 4598 (13th February 2007) * Episode 4599 (14th February 2007) * Episode 4632 (25th March 2007) * Episode 4633 (26th March 2007) * Episode 4634 (27th March 2007) * Episode 4635 (28th March 2007) '2009 (8 episodes)' *Episode 5356 (24th July 2009) *Episode 5357 (27th July 2009) *Episode 5358 (28th July 2009) *Episode 5358 (28th July 2009) *Episode 5394 (8th September 2009) *Episode 5395 (9th September 2009) *Episode 5396 (10th September 2009) *Episode 5397 (10th September 2009) 2010s '2010 (5 episodes)' *Episode 5782 (7th December 2010) *Episode 5783 (7th December 2010) *Episode 5784/5785 (9th December 2010) *Episode 5786 (10th December 2010) *Episode 5787 (13th December 2010) '2013 (3 episodes)' *Episode 6571 (5th June 2013) *Episode 6572 (6th June 2013) *Episode 6573 (6th June 2013) '2015 (11 episodes)' *Episode 7208 (12th June 2015) *Episode 7209 (15th June 2015) *Episode 7210 (16th June 2015) *Episode 7211 (17th June 2015) *Episode 7244 (24th July 2015) *Episode 7245 (27th July 2015) *Episode 7246 (28th July 2015) *Episode 7247 (29th July 2015) *Episode 7274/7275 (27th August 2015) *Episode 7276 (28th August 2015) *Episode 7277 (31st August 2015) '2016 (8 episodes)' *Episode 7541 (30th June 2016) *Episode 7542 (1st July 2016) *Episode 7543 (1st July 2016) *Episode 7544 (4th July 2016) *Episode 7578 (5th August 2016) *Episode 7579 (8th August 2016) *Episode 7580/7581 (9th August 2016) *Episode 7582 (10th August 2016) '2017 (10 episodes)' *Episode 7822 (11th May 2017) *Episode 7823 (11th May 2017) *Episode 7824 (12th May 2017) *Episode 7825 (15th May 2017) *Episode 7865 (3rd July 2017) *Episode 7866/7867 (4th July 2017) *Episode 7868 (5th July 2017) *Episode 7906 (11th August 2017) *Episode 7907 (14th August 2017) *Episode 7908/7909 (15th August 2017) '2018 (12 episodes)' *Episode 8204/8205 (17th July 2018) *Episode 8206 (18th July 2018) *Episode 8207/8208 (19th July 2018) *Episode 8247 (31st August 2018) *Episode 8248 (3rd September 2018) *Episode 8249 (4th September 2018) *Episode 8250 (5th September 2018) *Episode 8286 (15th October 2018) *Episode 8287 (16th October 2018) *Episode 8288 (17th October 2018) *Episode 8289 (18th October 2018) *Episode 8290 (18th October 2018) '2019 (10 episodes)' *Episode 8531 (10th July 2019) *Episode 8532 (11th July 2019) *Episode 8533 (11th July 2019) *Episode 8534 (12th July 2019) *Episode 8535 (15th July 2019) *Episode 8588 (6th September 2019) *Episode 8589 (9th September 2019) *Episode 8590 (11th September 2019) *Episode 8591 (12th September 2019) *Episode 8592 (12th September 2019) Category:Emmerdale crew Category:Emmerdale directors